Out Of Sight
by Germany11
Summary: Sans never wanted this responsibility, but affording not to care just wasn't an option he could longer take anymore. Not after last time. Not after how many monsters had died by the anomalies blade. Not after finding Papyrus scarf. This was better than the alternative. Keeping her safe and locked away was better for everyone involved. Sans/Frisk, Sans/Chara
1. Chapter 1

Guilt wasn't an emotion that the older of the skeleton brothers was allowed to feel anymore. Regrets would hinder the actions fate seemed to demand of him. Yet, as his phalanges touched the door knob to his workshop despite knowing that he shouldn't feel shame for what he had done that didn't seem to stop the sensation of his sins making his bones feel cold. Sans suppressed a shudder as he took a deep breath to steady himself. His grip tightened on the paper bag that contained a few hot dogs from his job in Hotland. He knew he couldn't really delay this. No matter how much he really wanted to do so. Each day he came here just never got any easier for him. It drained him emotionally and psychically each time. Sometimes it felt like giving up would be the better option. It's not like he hasn't done that before. To just not bother with anything. Life was somewhat simpler then.

Closing his eye sockets he couldn't help but still see images of his brothers red scarf laying in the snow. How his brothers dust scattered in the cold breeze. It may have not happened this timeline, however it didn't change the ache that constricted around his soul each time he thought about it. That was all he needed to keep his resolve up with the task at hand. Without another thought he opened the door and stepped inside, locking the door behind him and flicking on the light switch as he did so.

Immediately he heard the muffled whimpers coming from across the room which gave him another pause as he instantly knew which one of the anomalies he'd be dealing with that morning. Sans gazed around the room, stalling for the little bit of time that he could. This place used to be his solace from the world a safe haven from the miserable never changing state of his life and now well it was as much as a prison it had become for him just as much as it was meant for his captive.

The renovations to turn his workshop into a suitable prison for the anomaly didn't take him too long. After all what was really time to someone like him who had the ability to stop its flow with his magic? A useful trick even if it exhausted him. When the anomaly couldn't beat him in the judgement hall and they reset the timeline the decision regarding their new living spaces was made for them. Even if it hurt Sans in the process to give up his workshop to do so.

Sans never wanted this responsibility, but affording not to care just wasn't an option he could longer take anymore. Not after last time. Not after how many monsters had died by the anomalies blade. Not after finding Papyrus scarf. Not after his hand being forced to kill them again and again, so many times that he lost count. This was better than the alternative. Keeping her safe and locked away was better for everyone. With that in mind he made his way over to the other side of the room. Stopping a few feet away from the curled up form of the anomaly.

She didn't look up at him, not yet anyways, but he knew that she knew he was there. Her knees were curled up to her chest as she sat with her back pressed against the wall. The collar and chain that kept her in place was still around her neck as her hands were always handcuffed which gave her very limited movement in her prison.

It was better this way. He reminded himself again. A mantra that always played in his head when he found himself in self-loathing doubt. This way his promise was kept, this way they couldn't hurt anyone like last time and this way he had some control over the resets that plagued his existence. It had to be this way.

 _Perhaps one day, Sans might actually start to believe the excuses he told himself._

 _Perhaps one day, he wouldn't hate himself anymore._

 _That day wouldn't be today._

 _Not when he stood in front of Frisk's whimpering form._

Sans had been doing this long enough to tell which anomaly he was around without seeing the color of their eyes. When it was Frisk in control she was more timid, more fearful of being around him. She would allow herself to cry around him and if he was honest with himself she was the easier one to deal with. Chara on the other hand was a spiteful brat. Chara would rather curse his name than ever show any amounts of weakness even if it never fooled him of how afraid even Chara was. She'd threaten him, fight him over the smallest of things until he got angry and his left eye would shine blue, but even then she would try to at least seem somewhat brave.

He often found himself being kinder to Frisk than Chara. With Frisk he would at least to attempt to brighten up their miserable existence with a bad joke or try to have a conversation with her. Sometimes when Papyrus was off training he would even teleport Frisk into his room for she could get some much needed exercise on his treadmill. A small kindness that she always showed her appreciation for with timid thanks. When he was around Frisk it gave him slight hope that maybe one day he wouldn't have to keep her locked up the way that he did. The feeling never lasted, not when Chara would resurface and sour any attempts at mercy that he was willing to give.

Again if he was honest with himself, Sans knew he could never really let them go free. Not really. The risk was too high and if they somehow died well she would just reset and then all of this would have been for nothing. No, he had to keep them safe and under his watchful eye. A deep fear worried him though as the time that did pass since all this started was what would happen if she died of old age? Would all those years of his life moving forward be thrown back in time once again? It terrified him that the answer was yes and how pointless all of this really did mean. Here Sans was though, trying to care when all he wanted to do was nothing like he normally did.

 _What the fuck was he even doing with his life?_

 _What the fuck was the point?_

 _Why should he even bother anymore?_

 _A promise made behind a door so many timelines ago._

 _A lonely red scarf left in the snow as its owners dust scattered away._

 _His brothers dust._

 _Haunting screams as bones pierced the small frame of the kid that he killed over and over again without a shred of mercy._

 _Blood staining golden tiles and his blue jacket._

 _Filling his soul with LOVE that no amount of resets could ever get rid of._

 _That was the point._

 _That's why he tried._

Sans took a deep breath as he tried to give a friendly grin to the whimpering anomaly in front of him. His voice even sounded strain to him when he did finally speak up. "Heya kid, brought you some breakfast."

She only tried to muffle her sobs was the only response he got out of her. His soul ached at the sound as more guilt threatened to crash over him once again. Sans had to keep it under control. She didn't deserve his guilt after all the things she had done. He couldn't afford to feel regret at keeping her there.

"I'll be uh, _frank_ with ya kiddo, I think you will _relish_ these up over the normal spaghetti I bring ya." Sans grinned when she lifted her head to look up at him at the mention of food that wouldn't be as awful as what she normally got. Not that his little brother didn't try his hardest with cooking, it just wasn't always very edible and selfishly giving his portions to the anomaly instead of being forced to eat it himself made his life a bit easier.

Frisk still seemed unsure as he offered out the paper bag for her to take. Her brown eyes glancing back at him and her meal. He could see that she had been crying for a while as her eyes were puffy. Sans sighed and took a seat in front of her.

"Tell you what, I'll stay and eat some with you if you want?"

They both knew that if she denied to eat then he would magically force her to. A process neither of them really liked that much. He couldn't have her dying by starvation. He couldn't have her die period. So it was easier this way and Sans knew how to manipulate Frisk more so than Chara. The girl was so lonely and he was the only company she ever had. Sans never commented on it, but he often used it to his advantage when it came to Frisk. He really was a manipulative bastard when he needed to be.

"Okay." Frisk let out in an almost inaudible whisper.

Sans only grinned wider as he took the hot dogs out of the bag and handed one to her. Wishing only now that he had brought some condiments with him for he could down some ketchup. Oh well, there was always next time after all. His eye sockets watched her patiently to eat, but her brown eyes kept his gaze and he quickly realized that she wasn't going to until he ate first. Sans could live with that. Frisk was better behaved anyways that he'd allow her this small amount of rebellion. They both ate in silence. Neither really knowing what to say to the other given the circumstances. Not that she really spoke much. She was often too afraid to upset him. Another thing he was fine with even if it brought down guilt he'd have to choke down. It's not like much ever happened in her day for them to ever have a normal conversation. If anything he mostly told her about what he was up to and told her things that he couldn't really tell anyone else. Sans knew she wouldn't ever be able to tell anyone what secrets he would slip out and sometimes he allowed him to be selfish and indulge himself in that fact. It brought him a little piece of mind even if there was still so much he kept to himself.

When she finished one of her hot dogs, he motioned down for her to eat another. That seemed to put her in a bit of a panic he wasn't entirely sure of the reasons why. Her brown eyes went wide and she averted her eyes away from him as if she was contemplating her next words. Sans waited, but all he received for his trouble was her shaking her head. That annoyed him just a bit. He hated it when she started to give him the silent treatment.

"You should really eat some more." Sans tried.

Another shake of her head.

"Come one, they can't be that bad." He pressed again. Compared to what she normally got this should be like a elegant meal for her. Couldn't she just be a little bit grateful for his efforts of making this just a little bit easier for the both of them?

Again she shook her head no and now his temper was rising.

"Just one more kid?"

When she didn't even respond this time he huffed. Trying to keep his mood in check. His magic had a tendency to get out of hand when his mood was sour.

"Why not?" His voice was colder than he meant to sound, but he just wasn't in the mood for any of this and especially not from Frisk.

"My.. my..." Frisk shifted in her spot, hugging her knees closer to her chest in an attempt to hide from him. Which only made him feel like the worse piece of shit in the world.

Sans tried to be patient for her to continue. He really tired, but when she stopped talking all together he just couldn't. Perhaps if he wasn't so damn tired today, he could have been just a little more patient. He stood up abruptly which only made her yelp in surprise and start to cry which only fueled his frustrations more so. He was really trying here despite everything she had done to his life. She was safe even if she wasn't happy. No monsters were going to take her soul. She wasn't going to die again and again by him anymore. She wouldn't be gaining any more LOVE which corrupts the soul. All he wanted was for her to at least eat more. She was so thin as it was and it just made him even more aware of all his failures. It probably wasn't fair to get so angry over a small detail as her denying more food, but at the same time she had been fucking with his life for so long now. Reset after reset. Forcing him to relive the same day over and over again. Forcing him to kill her over and over again. Forcing him to keep her here against her will.

" _Spit it out kid!"_ He growled, her tears just made him feel even worse with their entire situation. He never wanted any of this. Why couldn't the anomaly just have been happy in the first timeline? Why couldn't the anomaly not have forced his hand into all of this? Why couldn't they just get their words out? Why couldn't he have just acted sooner instead of letting everything fall apart the way that it did? Was this really his fault or theirs?

It was so much easier to blame her than facing his own sins crawling on his back every waking moment.

"My stomach hurts." Frisk spoke fast and in a panic at the sight of his left eye sparking blue.

With just three words all his ire that had been building over a long period of time seeped out of him leaving only bitter exhaustion in its wake. He gave her a stiff nod as he didn't trust himself to speak with her just yet. Minutes passed between them and she wasn't even looking at him anymore. What started out as just a nice break from their usual meal had turned into resentment for them both. Sans closed his eye sockets and let out a heavy breath.

"Alright, I'll save some for you latter," It was a simple statement, however it felt even more painful for them both with the meaning behind the words. How again and again they would be stuck in this same spot with each other. "You should get some rest. I need to get to work anyways." He added absentmindedly, no longer in the mood to be around her. However, before he could leave she spoke up again.

"Sans..." Her voice was shy and held a tinge bit of desperation behind it.

Sans didn't even turn around to look back at her, but did cease his movements of leaving to at least hear what she had to say.

" _Need somethin' kiddo?"_

Another small statement that held so much weight behind his words. They both knew that she wouldn't receive anything in this timeline unless he provided it for her. That Sans held all the power over her life for as long as she was under his care. He could give her everything or deny her everything. Sans could be cruel or kind and as long as the anomaly couldn't escape from him like he planned there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. The feeling of control was intoxicating to him and only Chara ever called him out on it. Frisk still seemed to believe that he was somewhat of a good monster despite the circumstances. Frisk was naive. Whatever good part of him died so many timelines ago that he wasn't even sure it ever existed within him to begin with. Having as much control as he did over the anomaly that used time like her personal plaything was exciting for him. A fact he tried to hide from Frisk as best he could.

"Can you..." Frisk hesitated with her request and he turned to look at her to offer some encouragement. "If it's not too much trouble..." she tried again, stopping shortly to take a deep breath and then asked him, "Could you stay?"

The request was just so absurd given their situation and innocent that he couldn't help but let out a chuckle which caused her to flinch back a little. It always amazed him how desperate she was for his company when he was the reason that she was so isolated for so long to begin with. Perhaps she was going crazy? Though she was crazy enough to almost commit genocide on all monster kind before. The laughter died instantly as he felt a flare of his magic spark at the memory. Brown eyes went wide as tears started to come to the surface.

"You don't have to. I just... I..." she started to babble until he lifted up a boney finger to shush her.

"Heh, _tibia_ honest with ya kid, I really should be getting to work." He said dryly and that just made her let out a pathetic whine that grated on his nerves.

" _Please_... Sans..." Frisk pleaded with him in a desperate attempt not to be alone.

Sans awkwardly scratched the back of his skull as he contemplated her request. It's not like he really took his multiple other jobs that seriously. He only did them to take care of his brother, but at the same time staying around the anomaly for longer period of times always made his mood dampen. The lights in his eye sockets glanced around the room as he tried to think of a better excuse to leave. Not that he honestly needed one, however when it came to Frisk he always felt his resolve crumble. A part of him wished he was dealing with Chara that morning instead as he would have already been gone by now.

"There really isn't much to do in here together." He commented more to himself. What Frisk said next, however nearly made him blanch on the spot.

"Could you hold me then? _Please._ Just for a bit.."

Sans had never expected such a request in his life to be made of him. At least not by the anomaly and he had to fight back the urge to short cut away from room as fast as he could. The lights in his eyes sockets went dark as he took on her thin form on the ground. She wasn't looking at him which he was thankful for in that moment. His mind was still reeling from that request and he wasn't so sure if giving her that would be such a good idea for her sake. For her safety. Safety from him. Having the resets stop for a couple years she had started to grow up more. Her body not so much of that of a kid anymore. Often times he found himself late at night having repulsive fantasies regarding the anomaly. Sans knew he was a disgusting monster for even thinking the things he did, but it was so hard to care anymore. It never helped with how vulnerable she always was to his mercy. That he could do whatever he wanted to her and no one would ever find out. No one could ever stop him. As vile as those images were Sans always found a way to prevent himself from acting on them. Now, he found himself much too silent and different scenarios playing through his head. Only when Frisk looked up at him did he stop and give a fake smile.

"I suppose, I could. Just for a bit, kiddo. Then I really need to go _. Understand?_ " His tone was hopefully stern. Sans wasn't entirely sure, right now. Frisk gave him a small smile and that was settled. There was just no escaping it.

Sans sat against the wall next to her and she quickly moved her position to lay her back against his sternum. He could feel the chain attached to her metal collar resting against his shoulder, but he paid it no mind. Much to content to just sit there and bask in the never before hand scenario. Frisk snuggled up against his blue jacket and whispered out a thank you to him, which he simply shrugged at. As his phalanges stroked her short brown hair he couldn't help, but feel more tempted by his darker urges. It's not like she could stop him from taking what he wanted. After all her life was in his hands until she one day died. Shouldn't he be rewarded for all the suffering he has had to endure because of the anomaly? It was just too easy. He could make her do whatever he wanted and then reward her in some way for good behavior. Perhaps get her used to the idea if he did it enough times? Frisk wouldn't even fight back. Sans knew that. She was the meeker one compared to Chara. Thinking of that dirty brother killer turned his thoughts from lewd to more violent as his grip unconsciously tightened against Frisk. Her frame flinched, but Sans payed little attention to it.

His tired eye sockets closed as he tried to control the direction his mind was running wild with. Reminding himself that he was holding Frisk because she asked him to. That she wanted a form of affection from him. Not that she had many options, but still she had wanted him. Sans just couldn't destroy the moment being the awful monster that he was. He just couldn't. She would never forgive him if he fucked up that badly. His thoughts were wrong anyways. Even if she had aged a few years compared to him, she was just a kid. She was his responsibility even if she didn't like the methods that he made that position clear. Her breathing went shallower against his chest and he found himself just listening to her breath. This had to be good enough for him. It just had to be. Anything else and Sans would just make both of their lives even more miserable. As time passed he started to nod off as well. Pretending to be better than what he actually was inside only made him feel more drained and exhausted.

 _Crimson splatted against his face and his eye sockets didn't even blink. His left eye flamed blue as he just watched her gasp for breath that she wouldn't get back until she reloaded again. Brown eyes looked up at him in panic, but he could see the slight tint of red in them as well. How many times had he killed her now? Sans was sure he was closing in on a hundred, but he stopped counting a long time ago. Each time he decided to get more and more brutal in how he would kill her. Couldn't she understand that he hated having to do this? Couldn't she understand that he wasn't going to give her any leeway of succeeding? All he wanted was for the anomaly to reset. To bring his brother back to him. Or at the very least, just stop coming back all together._

" _Heh, you really just don't know when to quit do you?" His tone was cold. All emotion that he would show her for how this was tearing him apart inside had died many timelines ago. "I keep trying to tell you it will only get worse each time you come back here. How much more do I have to do to prove that to you?" His voice took on a bit of desperation against his will. "Just reset kid."_

 _Tears ran down her face as she tried to hold on to life that was slowly fading from her broken body. She lost again. They both knew it. Now she would suffer a slower death this time. It was hard to feel much guilt at the fact that he was torturing a child. Sans felt ashamed at the beginning when he first had to kill her, but now it was just growing frustrating. All of this had been her choice. She could stop this whenever she wanted all she had to do was reset. The anomaly had done so many times already so why were they so damn determined to continue this never ending fight between them? Couldn't they just stop? Did they enjoy this? Maybe he needed to start enjoying it to if that was the case? That thought sickened him and he realized what he was becoming the more and more they played this game. A jagged bone went through her neck a second latter. His last act of mercy she would receive from him. Sans stared at her lifeless body as he waited for them to either reset or come back and continue this. It didn't surprise him in the least when the world around him shifted again and the judgment hall was the same as it had always been. When he saw her approach this time, red eyes shining brightly at him with that smile he had come to hate so much, he knew that he would be here even longer than he originally thought._

" _Can't dodge me forever, Comedian." She giggled at him as she raised that knife of hers._

 _Sans didn't hesitate with killing her on the spot that round._

 _Heh, I might as well enjoy it then. Not much point not to anymore._

Sans skull smacked into the wall hard and his eye sockets opened instantly.

" _Fuck!"_ He yelled out in surprise only for the same action to be repeated.

His skull felt like it was splitting open and his vision went white. Sans couldn't even remember where he was as the agony overcame him. Everything felt fuzzy as he tried to focus on what the fuck was happening. His left eye blazed to life with blue magic and next thing he knew he heard a gasp of pain above him. His breaths came out in rapid succession as he tried to regain his bearings on the situation. Someone attacked him, but who? The nightmare he just had didn't help matters any as he looked around expecting to be in the same golden colored hallway. Much to his relief he wasn't. It was just his workshop. Wait? Sans looked around immediately for the kid when realization dawned on him and he panicked when he couldn't see them anywhere in the room.

 _Shit!_

 _Fuck!_

 _Where the fuck is she?_

Sans stood up and felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he stumbled back against the wall. His phalanges went to hold his aching skull and he felt like he'd fall into unconsciousness at any moment.

Despite the pain his mind was racing. If she had gotten out. No one would be safe! She could save and all of this would have been for nothing! If she found a way to get to Papyrus.

 _No._

 _No!_

 _No!_

"Put me the fuck down!" He heard her voice above him.

Normally her language would have sent his temper on the edge, but now he couldn't help the sadistic amusement he felt at her ire tone.

His eye sockets trailed up to the ceiling where his magic was holding in place a royally pissed off Chara. Her bright red eyes narrowed down at him. Sans could easily sense the murderous intent radiating off of her very being and all of it was purely directed at him. She wanted him dead that was obvious. Had been obvious each time she surfaced in that body that she shared with Frisk, however this time. Well, she was in for a bad time after this little stunt.

A huge grin formed on his countenance. Chara shivered even if her steely gaze didn't slip away and that made everything even more hilarious to him that he couldn't help, but let out a dark chuckle at her expense. Sans knew she could read him a lot easier than Frisk ever could. There was no need to pretend when it was just the two of them together. Even if he tried to be a better person, Chara would always remind him that I'm the end he wasn't. Most often than not he would agree with her assessment of him. Papyrus would never have done the things he has done to the anomaly. His little brother was so much better than him all the time. Fuck even Asgore who had killed multiple children didn't have the same level of darkness in his soul that Sans did. Even if he hated himself he couldn't afford to be any different. Again he was reminded of the fact that he had full control over the anomalies life. Often he opted to be kinder towards them, well more specifically Frisk, but Chara never gave him much reason to hold back. An excuse that the darker crueler side of him was desperately taking hold of now. Constructing around his soul which surely had to have been tainted by now with everything he's done already in his life. Sans could blame it partially on his nightmare of timelines past, he could even blame Chara for waking him up by attacking him the way she did. Even if he gave every excuse to reason with himself why he was feeling absolutely giddy at the plans running through his head a part of him knew deep down that it was all him. Sans would also deny that to everyone including himself until he finally believed in the lie.

If Chara wanted to play a _game_ with him then he would _happily_ oblige her.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk didn't fully understand why she had asked Sans to stay with her and hold her. Well, she did. She was lonely and he was the only company she ever had anymore. A part of her wished that she could hate him. It should be easy to as he had kept her prisoner in this room for so long now. Yet, she just couldn't. Not when he would occasionally seem to go out of his way to brighten up her day. His jokes were awful, but she felt more at peace in his company than when she was left alone with her thoughts. With her nightmares of bloody golden tiles and pain that would even stay with her when she awoke. She stopped begging for him to let her go free a long time ago, however that hope never did vanish.

 _Sans wasn't a bad monster. She knew that. He just didn't trust her._

 _Maybe one day he will._

That thought hurt that even after all this time. She could see it in his demeanor towards her at times. Where he would be hesitant to get to close to her in fear of something she couldn't understand fully. Sometimes she wanted to ask him why he felt the need to keep her locked up. The only answer she got in the early days was that it was better for everyone involved.

On the rare occasions when she would hear another voice in her head, she'd ask questions to them as well. But again all she was ever told was not to trust him.

As he held her close now and stroked her hair, Frisk felt the same familiar warmth she would often get when he was around. She wasn't naive. There were moments where he terrified her and she knew if she didn't do as she was told then he could lose his temper. Yet, that didn't stop her from wanting to seek comfort from the only one she could. Frisk allowed herself to listen to the soft beating of his soul through his shirt. For a skeleton, he was surprisingly warm and she enjoyed the affection while she could. Frisk allowed herself to feel safe. The rhythm calmed her down like a lullaby that was starting to lure her to sleep.

 _One day she believed that things would be different._

 _One day Sans would change how he treated her._

 _One day things would be better again._

Those thoughts were the only things that kept her staying determined in a situation that had been so grim for a long time now.

Chara awoke with a start. Her red eyes glancing everywhere as she tried to get a grasp on her bearings. The first thing she noticed was a bag in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she left out a scoff.

 _The comedian must have visited while she wasn't around._

It was a thought that never felt right with her. Frisk being alone with the skeleton was to dangerous for them both. She hated him. Hated his stupid grin and his hypocrisy when he spoke to her. Chara could never remember what happens when Frisk was in control of their shared body and vice versa. Sometimes she would have flashes of memories that weren't her own when she slept. However, that's as far as it went. Sometimes when either of their determination was particularly down, she would be able to talk with Frisk and again vice versa.

When they had died in the past, she would even be able to catch a glimpse of the other girl in the darkness before they came back like nothing happened. Chara had learned during one conversation unbeknownst to Frisk that she didn't remember their deaths or resetting the world and Chara wanted to keep it that way. It was easier for them both.

 _Though, that damn skeleton could remember everything._

 _Speaking of him._

Chara felt her body tensed as she realized exactly where she was. She looked up slowly and there he was, asleep and holding her.

 _That bastard._

It didn't matter what led up to this happening. She couldn't care one bit. All she knew was that their tormentor was holding her. Had been holding Frisk! Her blood boiled at the thought. What was he planning? What did he do to Frisk while she was asleep? What had happened that she didn't know about?

Carefully to not wake him up she move away from him. Her crimson eyes burning with all the hate she could muster. Not once looking away from his sleeping form. She sat on her knees in silence contemplating her next move. Wishing she had her old knife for he could never touch either of them again. Looking at her still grinning countenance in his sleep, she knew what she could do. Perhaps, it might even crack his skull open and he would scatter into dust and Chara could get both her and Frisk out of this hell hole of their life.

Without a second thought or regards to the consequences she acted.

"Enjoying the view from up there, buddy?" Sans couldn't stop himself from mocking the infuriated anomaly. "I know you like to hang around, but I don't think this is exactly what you had in mind. Though I could be mistaken. Do let me know if I am." He let his grin turn smug at her scowl.

Sans glanced at the chain that was pulling tug from where his magic held her in place against the ceiling, he was sure the collar was choking her a good bit, but the freak didn't pay much attention to it. Her red gaze stayed fixated on the pinpricks of lights in his eye sockets. A stare down to see who would break eye contact first. All he could do was simply smirk at that. His headache was an awful persistence in his skull and he had to stop himself from wincing now and again. The anomaly would take way to much enjoyment from his discomfort if he did and that was just not something he would willing give her.

Chara took a few minutes to speak again, obviously waiting for him to release his hold on her body and when he didn't she let out a frustrated growl.

"Very fucking _funny_ , now put me down." She spat down at him.

"Just livin' up to that nickname you have so kindly given me," Sans let his smirk widen, fully aware that he was going to continue to push her temper. Not that he cared much. "Now, have some manners kid and ask nicely." Sans added as he put his hands into his jacket pocket and waited expectantly for just that.

They both knew that she wouldn't. Chara never asked for things like Frisk did. She was more demanding and Sans highly doubted that the word please was even in her vocabulary. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Chara had been raised for a period of time by Toriel given how rude and ruthless the girl could be. What sounded like an attempted hushed painful whimper escaped from the girl above him and Sans had to stop thinking right then and there before he lost control of his magic. Whenever he thought of his old friend who loved bad jokes as much as he did it always became too painful on his soul to handle. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't risk letting this timeline end just to bring her back to life. So much has happened since then. Too much progress has been made and isn't this what he always wanted? For the resets to stop? As long as he kept the anomaly alive then time would keep moving forward.

Sans may have lost a friend, but at least he had his brother.

At least now he had a few years and new memories that he wouldn't have had if he let the anomaly walk around freely like he did in previous timelines.

Still his soul ached every time he would go to the door of the Ruins and tell his stupid knock knock jokes to himself wishing each time that Toriel could still be there to respond with her likeminded humor that he enjoyed so much.

If only she never asked him to make that promise to her then maybe everything would have turned out so different.

At the same time he doubted it would have made much of a difference.

Nothing really _mattered_ which was a cold fact he had learned so long ago.

A bitter part of him would always blame himself for not just taking a short cut into the Ruins after the last reset happened and capturing the anomaly right when they appeared instead of waiting for her like he normally did in Snowdin forest. He could still see her wide smile as she walked out the door of the Ruins. Her knife held in her hand as dust covered her clothes. Sans had nearly killed her the moment he saw her with the rage that flared up in his soul. Even after all her deaths in the Judgement hall, she still had the audacity to continue down the same path she was previously on. A fact that only cemented in his mind that what he had planned for the anomaly was the only course of action he could ever take. They wouldn't stop their murder spree any other way.

Chara sneered down at him as her gaze narrowed in ire. Sans didn't avert his own hardened gaze and after a few tense moments he let out a frustrated sigh. If she wanted to act like that fine. With a flick of his wrist, his magic that was holding her above him vanished. Chara let out a gasp as she fell and hit the ground hard. She obviously wasn't expecting him to just let her fall like that and when she let out a small whimper, he felt some sick satisfaction for causing her pain. It was another small victory of control he could display against the anomaly.

Chara pushed herself up with her hands and her glare deepened at his looming presence over her.

"You're such a fucking asshole." She seethed through gritted teeth.

Sans could only shrug at that.

"You should have just said please. Might have lessen the blow." His tone was nonchalant.

What he didn't expect was her reaction to his simple statement when she sprang to her feet. The chain rattled on the ground at her quick movement. His eye sockets narrowed as she took a step forward towards him. Her demeanor hostile and would be considered a threat if he wasn't the one in control right now. When she opened her mouth to speak, Sans didn't even hesitate to cut her off before the venomous words she wanted to spat at him could get out.

"Go on. I _dare_ ya." His tone was calm, but he felt his magic flowing through his bones ready for a violent outburst from her.

 _Ready to put her in her place._

Chara only seemed to hesitate for a split second, contemplating her actions and Sans could feel a small glimmer of excitement at the notion of her pushing him to act on more of his darker urges. He wanted her to do something. He wanted her to give him more of an excuse to hurt her for all the pain she had caused him. It's not like he needed much prompting this morning to do so. She had already attacked him. That was reason enough for him to hurt her just a bit. Chara took in deep breaths as if to steady herself and when she met his gaze again, her crimson eyes seemed to darken with determination and a new found hatred that caught him a little off guard. Which only got worse when she finally did address him.

"I'll only _warn_ you once comedian, leave Frisk alone. Don't get close to her again or the first opportunity I have you'll be dust."

Sans stood silent for a moment as he observed her and allowed the words to sink in. All he did was sit next to Frisk when she asked him to. Sans didn't even touch her. Sure he had fallen asleep holding her close and that no doubt angered Chara to wake up to a scene like that. However, he still didn't do any harm by his actions. He even didn't hurt her for months now. Not counting the times he would cause Chara pain and therefore Frisk. That was just an inevitable outcome when the other misbehaved and they shared a body. Still, he hadn't done anything to warrant that threat. Didn't do anything to invoke the other girl's wrath. Yet, Sans knew the deeper meaning in her statement and it made his bone marrow freeze. Chara always could read him better. He knew that. He knew she must have seen the longing looks he would direct towards Frisk, even if he never acted on his darker intentions. Sans felt his sins from just his thoughts alone crawling on his back. They both knew in time he wouldn't care to hold back anymore. As of right now he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _What the fuck was he thinking?_

 _Of course that would be an awful idea._

 _Wouldn't it?_

 _Should he even care anymore?_

 _Frisk trusted him._

 _Chara, however was wiser not to do so._

His eye sockets widened at her and his grin became more strained.

"Don't _know_ what you're talkin' about," He lies through his teeth and then narrowed his eye sockets down at her. "Also a word of advice. You shouldn't make _promises_ you can't keep."

Stars, he felt like such a hypocrite with that statement. Sans didn't keep his promise. He had killed them so many times. I'm so many different ways. He kept them here for years now. Locked away from the world like they were just an object to be discarded, because it was too hard to attempt to reason with someone who could fuck with time whenever they wanted. Toriel would have been so ashamed of him if she was still around to see what type of monster he became. How even with her death he still couldn't find it in him to care about keeping a promise that only caused everyone else so much more misery.

 _They deserved it._

 _Even if they did, it didn't make him feel any less guilty._

 _No._

 _Sans couldn't afford to feel remorse._

 _Not anymore._

Chara didn't take his comments to heart. A fact that became obviously aware to him when she shot forward and grabbed the front of his blue jacket and pushed him back into the wall. Sans didn't even put up a fight as she did so and simply looked down into her enraged face. He could have dodged her. He could have done a great many things. Yet, his own self-hatred kept his actions at bay. As well, as the deeper more secret side inside him was curious what she would do. His enthusiasm at the prospect of how far this could go. How far he could push her before her own survival instincts kicked in at what she was foolishly doing. Chara did not have nearly enough LOVE to be much of a threat to him. Even if she did, well she had learned during their time in the Judgement Hall what he was capable of when he decided to care. Sans never hesitated the opportunity to teach Chara a lesson not to cross the line too much over the years they had been imprisoned in his workshop.

 _Might as well let her dig her own grave, heh._

"Don't play dumb! I know exactly what you are trying to do regarding Frisk and it won't work. Not while I'm around. I'll.. I'll kill you.." she seemed to reconsider that statement when he looked more amused and with a malicious smirk she added cruelly. "I'll kill that brother of yours to if I have to." Chara was too blinded by her rage to reconsider what she was doing. She wasn't even aware as she shook him again roughly how more excited he was becoming. If she did. She would stop in an instant.

" _Is that so?"_ Sans asked amused, but his tone didn't hide the underlying danger of what her last comment just resigned her to. He tilted his skull to the side and Chara froze for a moment. " _Enlighten_ me. What exactly do you think I'm up to? How exactly do you plan on stopping me? Let alone getting anywhere near Paps. _Hmm_?" His left eye light flashed blue for just a second and crimson eyes widened at the sight.

Her body suppressed a shudder as she tentatively removed her hands from his jacket. Any other day, Sans would have left it at that. He would have simply enjoyed his small victory at getting the human to back off from her aggression. Today though. He wasn't that much in a merciful mode. She had already pushed him too much today. He could forgive most things. Her comments regarding Frisk and himself bothered him enough, but the moment she threatened any harm to his brother. Well. That was something he had to correct immediately. When she tried to take a step back from the raging skeleton that look way to calm his hand shot forward instantly. His grip like a vice on her arm as he dug his phalanges into the fabric of her sweater. Much too fast for even Chara to process her back was slammed into the wall as their positions were switched. His gaze cold.

"L-Let go..." Chara tried to speak out.

Sans let go of her arm and instantly had a grip on her neck. Squeezing just tight enough in a warning to keep her mouth shot. Which luckily for her she obeyed. Her fear finally taking over her own anger from earlier. Sans, however wasn't satisfied just yet. Not when he could still see flashes of his brothers lone scarf flashing in his mind. His grip tightened more so and he felt her hands grabbing around his wrist to try and pull the constricting hand away from her throat. Despite her attempts, he wouldn't budge an inch. Frantic red eyes looked up into his eye sockets and Sans could only grin wider.

" _Heh_ , for all your threats, kid. It seems like you got yourself in a bit of a pickle now, haven't ya?"

It always amazed him how different both Frisk and Chara could be. For even when he was chocking her and she was obviously afraid of facing his wrath, Chara just glared at him as she let go of his wrist and let her arms drop to her side. Her fist clenched as her knuckles turned white. It wasn't an act of surrender. Sans knew that. She was mocking him in her own way. Showing him that she wouldn't break no matter what he did to her. No matter how much he hurt her. Stars that's all he wanted to do in this moment. That and heh, other things when he really thought about it. Again, the two of the anomaly were just so different. Frisk would be begging for his mercy right now if he was doing this to her and that thought excited him more than it should. A part of him wanted to believe he would be gentler to Frisk if she was in this situation. If he acted on the thoughts that were like a whirl wind inside his head right now. Chara on the other hand, he wanted to break her. To destroy that determined look in her eyes in any way he sought fit. She wouldn't bend to him the way he was sure Frisk would and that just made him even sicker with his desires. It didn't help that they shared the same body. Well, it was Frisk's body. He knew that. He could easily get what he wanted from Frisk with Chara in control. She would never even have to find out about the darker sides to him. Frisk could still seek comfort from him and he could release the ever growing urges he felt without her looking at him differently.

 _Stars he really was fucked up in all the wrong ways._

 _No._

 _He couldn't do that._

 _No matter how much he wanted to._

Sans started to loosen his grip, which only prompted a comment from the anomaly that made him even more irritated.

"Just fucking _kill_ me. We both know you _want_ to." Chara growled out through gritted teeth.

 _Heh, maybe he was wrong in thinking that Chara knew him as well as he thought._

Then again. Her rage from just sleeping while holding Frisk spoke a different story all together.

She knew what he was like. That was a certainty in his mind.

Sans couldn't help but let out a dark amused chuckle at the comment and shook his head in disbelief.

"Not _gonna_ happen," he said simply as she glowered at him even more so. "Besides, if I did that. I wouldn't be able to tell you two all my best jokes." He grinned wide at her irritated scoff.

Sans only allowed her a few moments to think that she might have come out of this completely unscathed. Yet, he still had a point to prove and he was already riled up enough to do so. Using his free hand he stroked her brown hair gently which only made her completely freeze up at the feigned affectionate touch. Sans didn't remove his hand from her throat, regardless of the gentle caresses he gave her. He never touched her like that before. Never instigated any touch towards her if it wasn't to reprimand her. Which made her confusion even more entertaining.

"What the fuck are you doing comedian?" Her voice was only a whisper as it wavered with uncertainty.

Sans wanted to hurt her oh so badly at this moment. To be rough with her in so many different ways. It would be so easy to just tighten his grip on her hair. Force her down on her knees and show her how true she was in her assessment of him. Stars he craved it so unbearably. Sans was positive Chara would never step out of line again if he did so. She would never threaten his life or his brother's life again if she saw what he was truly capable of. What type of awful monster that he had to keep at bay. Despite all of this, he didn't. Not now. Maybe latter. The threat should be good enough for now. Her expression was priceless as it was.

 _It was so hard to be better._

Frisk wouldn't even look at him if she could see this side of him.

 _He didn't want that._

 _At least he thought that was the case._

Sans leaned in closer to her. His skull in front of her face as his phalanges released her soon to be bruising neck and stroked her collar bone over her sweater. His smirk widening at the shudder of his stock still prisoner. There was nothing that really needed to be said about his implications with his actions. Chara would understand the punishment if she acted out again like this. He was sure of it. He could see it as her gave could no longer bear to look at him and was cast downwards. Her body trembling with each gentle touch he gave her. It was enough for now. The tension was palpable around him as she waited to see what he would do.

" _Nah_ , I ain't _ever_ gonna _kill_ ya. You'll be stuck with me for a long time kid. Both of you will be." With that he pushed himself away from her and took a few steps back. Shoving his hands in his jacket pocket as he grinned at her in a way that held no comfort what so ever. In a way that held a promise for a future neither Chara or Frisk would be too thrilled about.

Chara's head snapped up to look at him, her mouth opening to be speak, but closing it as she thought better of it. Her fingers nervously messing with the bottom fabric of her sweater. A habit he observed that she must have picked up from Frisk. After a few silent moments between them. Chara gave him a warily glare.

"You're _sick_." She muttered under her breath, but he heard in anyways.

Not like he was going to argue with that. Not like he could she was right. Sans opted to pretend he didn't even hear her. He glanced at the paper bag that held the hot dogs he brought Frisk that morning. It was probably cold by now. Not that he really cared too much about that. They couldn't afford to be picky with what food he decided to give them.

"Well, I should be goin'. I'll _ketchup_ with you two latter." He tilted his skull in the direction of the bag for emphasis "Be a good kid and try to _mustard_ up the appetite to finish those won'tcha ya?"

Chara didn't respond and he didn't feel the need to wait for her to. Sans really didn't feel like bothering with the door of his workshop and with a spark of his magic he took a short cut back into his bedroom.

Sans just let gravity do the work as he plopped down on the edge of his bed and enjoyed the silence for a long moment in the barely lit room. Not wanting to deal with the rest of the day already when he knew he needed to. His mind kept traveling back to the anomaly he kept locked away even when he tried not to think about it. He had been so close on acting on his needs instead of doing what's right and responsible and regardless he felt it so very hard to care. In fact he was more disappointed in himself for not doing anything. Which only made him feel nauseous. They were just a kid to him. A kid who had way too much power over his life and others if given the chance. An anomaly that only turned him apathetic to the world around him. Made him relive the same day over and over again for a long time. They were just a kid and still they had been able to almost kill every monster in the Underground if he didn't stop them. They were just a kid. Even if they had grown up more over the years. A kid who was his prisoner for years. A kid who he murdered over and over again without a shred of mercy. He shouldn't be feeling the way he did. Nothing was alright with that. His soul felt heavy with his sins.

 _Sans just didn't care._

 _That was the problem._

 _He knew that._

 _Regardless it didn't change a single thing._

 _Stars what was wrong with him?_

A groan escaped him as he still felt the familiar urge that was becoming much harder to ignore as the days went by. He wanted them. There was no way he could even deny that to himself. Every part of him craved for just one moment in time where he could let go and stop pretending that he was better than he was. Fuck he even had a chance with how much Chara was pushing him earlier. The skeleton could have just used the poorly guise that he was taking out his wants on the human as a punishment they deserved. It was horrible reasoning and even he knew that wouldn't fly over to well. The thought wouldn't leave him. Sans was a selfish monster. A vengeful monster. A royally fucked up monster who should be dusted where he stood and despite that he couldn't bring any reason to care. Everything he wanted was in his reach. He wanted to control them fully. To break them for they never would be a problem again. To take his perverse pleasure from them. If it was only Chara he probably would have by now. But.

 _Frisk._

 _It always came down to her._

 _She made him want to try and be better._

 _To keep control of himself._

When those brown eyes would look at him with so much fondness and MERCY.

 _Sans was torn._

A part of him wanted her to continue to care for a sick in the head monster like him more than anything he has ever wanted.

 _Another part._

Well that part wanted to dominate her. Take everything he could dream of by force if need be. After all he's done he doubt she'd ever give herself to him freely.

 _Perhaps._

 _Maybe?_

 _He could earn it?_

A bitter chuckle escaped him at the thought. The sound echoing off the walls and if his brother was still home he had no doubt he would be heard. Which would only lead to him getting a lecture that he should have been at work already. Another thing to add to the list of stuff he could bring himself to care about.

 _No._

Sans could never earn everything he wanted from Frisk. If he ever did then he would have no doubt have corrupted her to the point of no return if that was the case. Even then that didn't sound to bad at least for him. He could easily manipulate her for his pleasures, if Chara didn't get in the way. Which if she did, well then he could just have his fun that he stopped himself from doing earlier. Sans sighed as he turned his skull to look out his window at the small light that illuminated his room. He knew he should cut his visits even shorter than usual from now on. That he should keep as much distance as he possibly could from the anomalies under his care. That would be in their best interest. Maybe then he could garner some control over his cardinal desires. His soul pounded frantically in his rib cage as the thought of not being around Frisk made him more depressed. Sans knew he enjoyed her company. How she would laugh at his jokes. How she would listen to him even if she really didn't have much of a choice to. Frisk never complained and he just couldn't imagine forcing himself to stay away from her. Even if it would protect her from him. Plus, the kid was lonely. She had no one but him. A fact that always brought a grin to his face also hurt him as well. It was his fault after all. Her life was a mess because of him. He couldn't take the only company she had away from her as well.

 _Trapped._

 _Utterly trapped is how he felt regarding everything._

He couldn't do what is right without hurting her and he couldn't be around her either without risking losing control of himself.

 _Stars, Sans really couldn't believe what the fuck has happened to his life._

 _Yet, in the end in his self-loathing he knew he was to blame._

 _Getting to work for once in his life seemed like the best gift imaginable._


	3. Chapter 3

There were very few things to enjoy with life anymore. Not ever since she had been captured by the skeleton. Long days and nights were always spent in solitude with the daily visit from Sans for she could have food and sometimes conversations. Regardless, days like today were the times Frisk looked forward to the most. When he allowed her into his home. Where she was free from the handcuffs that made her wrist sore even if Sans did his best to heal her even if he wasn't that good at it; according to him green magic was in short supply for him; free from the collar and chain. Free from the same bland walls she would have to stare at for hours and hours. It was hard not to be grateful for these times away from her imprisonment. Even if she wasn't really free. Frisk could at least pretend for a while that she was.

Sans room was always in disarray when he brought her into the house. Clothes scattered his carpeted floors and the self-sustaining trash tornado always seemed to surprise her, no matter how many times she had seen it. Sans really didn't seem to own much as far as personal belongings went. The reason behind that she was told during one of her first visits to his room in the first few months of her captivity was because he spent all his income to make sure his younger brother was happy. A sentiment that was so sweet to her that it made her know for a fact there was more to the skeleton than the persona he gave as her captor. Frisk had asked him once if she could meet Papyrus which had turned into a mistake as Sans good mood at the time instantly became cold and cruel. She couldn't help but shudder at the memory of pure hatred she saw towards her in his eye lights. Or how he had stopped visiting her for over two weeks after that, at least when she was awake as food and water was always there for when she woke up. Frisk learned to never bring up his brother again after that. At least not if Sans didn't talk about him first, something he never really did.

Frisk had noticed that the skeleton had been extremely distant towards her ever since she had asked him to hold her. Which that was close to a week ago now. She didn't bring it up with him as he still tried to show her kindness. Yet, Frisk had become wise to reading his mood. There was no other choice but to learn how to do just that. Sans seemingly never ending smile was more strained and his eye lights never looked at her for longer than what was absolutely necessary. He would rarely speak to her and when he did it was as business like as possible. Honestly, she was confused as to all hell why the skeleton was being this way. A part of her figured it had to be related to the bruises that just seemed to have appeared on her arm and around her neck. Though, she couldn't remember how she got them and again she knew better than to ask. Despite all of her questions being unanswered and Sans aloof behavior regarding her, today was turning into a good day.

The skeleton had awoken her to some nice-cream which she greedily took and enjoyed every bit of it and with a small grin Sans had told her she could spend most of the day in his home which she happily took the opportunity the second it was offered. Frisk didn't even voice her slight disappointment she felt; like always, when instead of taking her outside to enter the house that way he had simply just teleported them to his room. A sensation that never failed to make her a little nauseous where Sans responded like he always did with giving her comforting rubs to her back until she regained her bearings again.

Now here they were just relaxing in his room as she worked on a Junior Jumble that he loaned her, with her back resting against the wall as he sat on his bed with what appeared to be a joke book in his hands. The silence was comforting to an extent. As long as she wasn't alone anyways. However, she wanted to talk with him. Frisk would glance over at him from her little puzzle from time to time and like clockwork Sans would be watching her from the corner of his eye sockets. Only for him to look away the second their glance made contact. She really wished she could read his mind at times. It would make everything so much easier.

 _Might as well strike up a conversation with some small talk._

After a few long seconds of contemplating what she would even say to her captor, Frisk lowered the word search she was working on and looked over at him. He seemed to sense her staring and turned his attention towards her. Frisk opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as she suddenly felt very awkward in his room. For reasons she just couldn't place. Sans lifted a bone brow at her and right before he was about to say something, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"How's work been?"

 _Smooth, Frisk. Real smooth._

Sans seemed a bit surprised at her question. She never really asked him much about his jobs. All she knew was that he worked several of them and the one she was most interested in when he let slip one time that he had a particular job for the king of all monsters. Not that he ever elaborated on what that task was. Which had only made her even more curious.

"What can I tell ya kiddo, I'm literally workin' myself to the _bone_." Sans gave a wink at his joke and Frisk couldn't help but let out a small giggle which only seemed to make his mood leap even more so.

"I can see that. Soon you'll be nothing but _skin_ and _bones_ if you keep this up." Frisk teased him back.

Sans let out a small chuckle at her comment. Giving Frisk a bit more determination that she might actually get some of her questions answered if he stayed in a good mood.

"Don't know about the skin part, seems I lost that a long time ago. Heh. Guess it's a sign that I need to not put my nose to the grind huh?" He said with a lazy smile.

"You don't even have a nose." Frisk said offhandedly. Still amused by their small banter.

Sans gave a simple shrug. "Well look at that. Guess you're right after all." His phalanges tapped next to his nasal cavity to show his point.

She allowed the silence that followed their small conversation for a few minutes as she contemplated how to ask her questions that she so wanted desperately answered. It would be wiser not to push or to ease in to them. Curiosity was getting the better of her though. So tentatively she tried to ask her next words carefully but not vague enough for he could easily deflect them.

"So when's your next shift?"

He seemed to hesitate with that one and for a moment she was worried that he would just start to ignore her or change the topic completely. When he did answer she was relieved.

"My sentry job isn't until later tonight." Sans answered as if it didn't really matter. When she didn't respond while she was trying to think of how to address his work with the king, Sans took her silence to mean something completely different. "If you're worried about having to go back to your... _room_.. soon then don'tcha worry. We still have a couple of hours to relax until then."

Frisk couldn't lie that his words comforted her a little bit even if the fact she had to go back to her prison at all left a bitter taste in her mouth. She hated that place more than anything. The thought alone made her chest feel tight and her heartbeat quicken in anxiety. She already knew about his sentry job. A job that's sole purpose was to find and capture humans that feel Underground. A job that Sans had proved himself to be perfect for as the years had proved with her captivity. However, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly the monsters wanted to capture humans in the first place. After all she had been captured and nothing other than being trapped with the skeleton seemed to happen. Was that the case for other humans that might fall down? Just to be captured and locked away forever? Or was there more to it that Sans was keeping her in the dark about? Also did any other humans ever fall down here? Frisk remembered the surface even if she didn't want to think back on that life. She still knew that monsters were just considered to be a myth in the human world. So if other humans ever fell down like she did, what had become of them? Or was she the first? Frisk just didn't know and the thoughts always filled her with dread when she contemplated them.

She had been so busy musing over different scenarios of the fates of others of her kind that she didn't even notice that Sans was watching her intently. Frisk didn't even notice when he set the book down on his night stand and sat up on the edge of his bed to observe her silently. So when the sound of him patting the spot next to him on the mattress made her jump with alarm she couldn't help but stare at him with her brown eyes wide. His demeanor was stiff and he seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say just seconds before. Frisk just gave him a small apologetic smile and hoped that message came across better than her words could. Sans seemed to relax just a little but the tension in his bones was still palpable.

"Hey kid, come..." Sans stopped and looked away from her for a moment as he took a deep breath; he tried again when he looked back at her. Well at the wall beside her. "Do you wanna sit next to me for a bit?" His voice was barely audible but she could still hear him in the quiet room.

It didn't sound like a command even if he started to word it that way. He was actually asking her to sit by him. Sure, in the past he'd demand for her to stay by him but only within his sight. Now, he seemed to want her company as much as she was in desperate need for his. Hope sprang forth in her soul and even if he was being awkward about this. Frisk was being optimistic that maybe things might actually change between them. Perhaps, Sans was offering her an olive branch for her to take and they wouldn't need to keep this cycle of captor and captive for the rest of their lives. She may have been getting a bit too far ahead of herself, but the hope wouldn't dwindle. So with a small smile she stood up and made her way to the bed. Not letting his rigid demeanor get to her when she took her seat next to him on the bed.

A small part of her was wary though.

 _ **Don't get to close to him.**_

That voice she would sometimes hear in her head warned her.

Frisk did her best to ignore it when she heard Sans let out a sigh that sounded like relief.

Determination filled her soul and decided for her that maybe. Just a little. She could finally get through to him. That perhaps the skeleton was allowing himself to trust her.

 _Stars! Why did he ask her to sit next to him?_

 _What the fuck was he thinking?_

 _She was to close and regardless he didn't want to have it any other way._

 _Well. That wasn't entirely true._

 _Just having her sit next to him was making it increasingly more difficult not to push her down on his bed. Have her pleas fill his room and he coerced what he wanted from her body._

 _He could be gentle with her if she behaved._

 _Sans knew he could make her enjoy herself if she gave him the chance._

 _Make her crave him like he craved her._

 _ **Or.**_

 _He could just take full advantage of her like he wanted._

 _ **Fuck.**_

 _This wasn't such a good idea._

Sans could tell for a while that something was on the kids mind as she sat in his room. He knew he had been putting a small tinge of distance between them. Even if he did his best to act like nothing was wrong around her. Frisk must have noticed. Of course she'd figure it out. She was a smart kid. He understood that. Still he had been trying his hardest to behave around her. To lock away this fucked up addiction that being around the anomaly was plaguing him with. Nothing worked however. Each time he pushed himself farther away from her and her expression became even more solemn it felt like his soul was breaking in two. He needed her smile back. Needed to hear her laugh again. Each day that he continued to try and keep her safe from was killing him inside. Fuck. He just needed the damn anomaly to be somewhat happy with him. It had occurred to him that he hadn't allowed her in the house for several weeks now and so he decided to give her a little gift. The nice-cream had cheered her up a good bit but nowhere near as much as him bringing her inside did.

Then she even joked around with him and stars it made his soul soar with bliss. Everything was going perfect. Until her expression changed. Her brown eyes became distant and her smile turned into a frown. Sans couldn't deal with that. Seeing her like that hurt him more than she could ever be allowed to know. All he could think about was comforting her. Having her know that despite her shitty situation that she could lean on him for support.

Now he was stuck with her sitting right next to him and his sick desires hitting him like a whirl wind. This really was the worse idea he could think of. Part of him wanted to end their time together right then and there just to make sure that he didn't end up fucking up so badly where he couldn't take it back.

 _That's not true._

 _There was always the option to start over?_

 _Right?_

Sans quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought and absentmindedly he had started to stroke her back. Keeping her close as if it would keep all those awful urges away. He couldn't just kill her and let her reset. That just wasn't an option available to him. Even if it would wipe the slate clean, Sans wasn't even sure how far back they would go in time. Would it only be hours? Days? Weeks? Months or Stars above back to the very beginning? A part of him was curious what would happen. If they didn't go to far back then that would allow him to act on everything he wanted to do regarding the human. It would be so easy then. Frisk wouldn't even remember anyways. Sans could even have as much fun with her until he was completely sated when it came to the anomaly and once he killed her all these urges wouldn't be a problem for him anymore. It would definitely put his mind at ease. Regrettably that was to risky of an option to take.

"Sans.." Frisk's voice distracted him and he instantly caught on to the wariness in her tone.

His eye lights glanced at her and he watched as her fingers nervously played with the fabric of her sweater. His attention was drawn to her lip however as he saw her nibbling on it slightly. Frisk wasn't looking at him and that put him more on edge and his strokes on her back slowed even more so to try and ease her into whatever she wanted to say to him.

 _It couldn't be anything good._

 _Not with the way she was acting._

"What's up?" Sans hoped his tone sounded calm even if that's the farthest from how he actually felt.

A small unreasonable part of him worried if somehow she remembered how he acted towards Chara several days ago.

 _If so he would have been royally fucked._

 _ **No.**_

 _It couldn't be that._

 _All evidence pointed to that they didn't seem to fully grasp what happened to the other whenever one of them was in control._

 _Unless they were lying about that?_

Sans wouldn't put it past them to do so. Hell if he was in their shoes, he wouldn't trust himself with any information that could later be used against him. It didn't calm down the slight tinge at anger at the realization that Frisk might lie to him about things. Even if logically if she did remember more than she let on he doubt she would ever sit next to him like she was now. A small comfort, but the more she delayed what she wanted to ask him, the more unhinged he felt. Finally she seemed to give his mind a small mercy when she spoke only for it to be shattered a second latter when he proceeded her words.

"Would it be alright if I went with you to work?..." when Sans hand stopped instantly on the middle of her back, his phalanges gripping tightly onto the fabric, she seemed to read his souring mood instantly. "Or maybe I can stay in your room while you're out? I'll behave... I won't make a sound so your brother won't even know I'm here... I just don't want to go back-"

" _ **No."**_ His voice was flat as Sans didn't let her finish. Gritting his teeth in growing irritation at her request.

That should have been the end of it. Frisk should have known better than to push such an audacious want on him. Yet, that's not what happened. She instead decided to turn more towards him. Her hands placing softly on his leg. When his dimming eye lights locked on to her brown gaze. He saw that determined look that he had come to love and despise so much from her. Right this instant. He hated it.

"Please. Sans. I know you worry about letting me have some freedom."

 _No fucking shit he worried about that._

 _This anomaly had murdered the majority of the Underground by the time he actually cared enough to stop her._

 _She was a danger to everyone he knew._

 _A danger to his brother._

 _There was no way he could ever leave her alone in his room._

His eye lights went out at her words and she seemed to almost regret asking such a ludicrous thing from him. _**Almost.**_

"All I'm asking for is a chance here. Just one chance to show you that you can trust me." Her voice was desperate as she clung to his leg. Moving her body closer to him.

 _She was to close._

 _She was crossing a line on his thinning patience and self-control._

 _Why did she have to be asking this of him now of all times?_

 _Sans was trying his damnedest not to give in to himself and she was not_ _ **HELPING!**_

" _ **Kid."**_ His tone was a warning and still her determination did not waver.

"Things between us don't have to be like this. Doesn't it ever bother you having to keep me locked up all the time? I think it does. You wouldn't be so kind to me so many times if it didn't. Let me _prove_ to you that you don't need to be afraid. Please. Sans."

Sans hadn't felt this much boiling rage towards Frisk in such a long time. He felt it towards Chara constantly, but Frisk he never really did anymore. She was so well behaved for him and now. Now. Stars, he just wanted her to stop talking. To stop asking him to do the impossible for her. All it was doing was making everything so much worse for them. He needed her to listen to him. Perhaps, he had been too soft on her in the past? Maybe he needs to remind this anomaly exactly who was in charge around here? After that they could just go back to enjoying each other's company and leave this conversation behind him. Sans didn't need to go too far with teaching her a lesson. She wasn't as stubborn as Chara after all.

 _Yes that's exactly what he should do._

 _But._

 _How she looked now was so vulnerable._

 _So desperate for his approval of this request._

 _Beyond hopeful that he would give in and say yes to her._

 _It didn't help in the slightest with his growing need for her._

 _It would be so easy to make her happy right now._

 _To say fuck the consequences and use this moment of mercy to his advantage later._

 _It would definitely work in his favor._

 _Yet, still the fact she would ever ask this of him irritated him more than anything._

All he had to do was truly look at her soft brown eyes and all his ire dissipated into exhaustion. His eye lights slowly reappeared in his eye sockets as he removed his hands from Frisk to rub his skull. He suddenly felt so drained and just wanted to nap the day away. Just shut the world out and not deal with anything until the most preferred date of never. Sans knew he couldn't give this to her. Shouldn't give this to her. The worse part was that he easily could. It wouldn't even be that hard to do so as long as she kept her word and behaved. Even taking her to his work wouldn't be all too much difficult. She could just as easily stay under the desk of his sentry station for his shift even if it would be boring, she'd probably enjoy the fresh air and wouldn't complain too much over the cold. As long as no monsters came by then she would be safe, happy and the best part is she would still be in his line of sight and he could enjoy her company more. It was so very tempting the more he thought about it. In the end, it would still be too risky. If anyone found out a human was Underground then they would want her soul. Asgore would demand for it. One more soul was all that's needed after all. Bad scenario she would die and the world would reset. Worse case she would gain more LOVE to defend herself and he'd be forced to kill her and the world would be reset. No that just wasn't an option.

Leaving her in his room would be simple enough and show her that he wasn't as awful as he knew he was. If he locked the door than he knew she wouldn't be able to sneak out. If his door was locked that would even keep his brother from barging in and finding her. That thought left him even more uneasy than risking a reset by taking her to his work. Sans just couldn't risk his younger brother's life just to make Frisk happy. Not when he saw his brother die too many times. Especially not at the risk of Chara taking control after their last encounter and her threat still rolling around at the forefront of his mind. Sans looked back at the hopeful young girl that he so desperately wanted to make happy but couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew what he would say would hurt her and now they would be pushed back even farther in any chance of some happiness in their situations.

 _Stars how he hated himself._

" _Look, kid."_ Just like he thought her hopeful expression died on her face just from his tone alone and all he wanted to do was turn to dust right then and there by the sight alone. "I.. I'm _sorry_. I just _can't_."

Sans knew he should say more. That he should explain himself in a desperate attempt to salvage the damage he was doing to her. To make a false promise that maybe one day that he could give her the chance she so desperately clung to. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't find the words to do so. When Frisk looked down all he wanted was to change his mind and take back his words. He wanted her to look at him with fondness and not look so defeated like she did now. All he had to do was just try and trust her like she wanted. It should be easy. He shouldn't be dragging them both down into misery.

 _He could be better._

 _For her._

 _If only he just tried._

 _What's the point?_

 _Nothing he ever did was right anyways._

 _So why even care now?_

What he would have never expected was when she looked back up at him. Understanding in her brown eyes as she gave his leg a gentle squeeze that made his self-hate melt away in a single instant for the time being.

"It's alright. Maybe one day, you'll _trust_ me." Was all she said and Sans wanted nothing more to embrace her.

How he wanted to hold her close to him and give her all the promises that he hated making. She was too good for a monster like him. Way to _merciful_ when she should shun him like he deserved. She would be so much better off without him ruining her life. Without the risks that he posed to her and she didn't even know it. One day he wanted to give her what she wanted most. Even if that day seemed like an impossibility. Inside he knew he would do so much for this kid if he wasn't the way that he was. One day he might be worthy of her mercy. Sans knew he should give her an ounce of hope with her statement. That would make her feel somewhat better with all of this. Yet that's not who he was.

" _C'mon._ Should probably let you get your shower in before Paps comes home."

Frisk didn't respond and just gave him a simple nod as they both stood up.

 _Sans felt like his soul was going to crumble apart._

 _Deep down he knew he would never be better, no matter how hard he tried._

Frisk couldn't hide the turmoil she felt the second the shower turned on. She shouldn't have pushed Sans like she did. Now. There was no telling how things would be between them and her heart ached at the thought. Part of her felt bitter that he couldn't just give her a chance. So many times she had done what he asked of her without complaint and still he couldn't just give her this small freedom to prove herself. To prove to him that life could be better. Frisk could tell how much telling her no had hurt him inside. How he had been so close to allowing himself to trust her and she grasped on to that like a life line. It was all she had anyways. Just a glimmer of hope in the darkness that wanted to swallow her up. At the end of the day she just couldn't be angry at him. Not when there was so much pain in his voice. When people were afraid they acted out in the worse ways and she could understand that. Sans would one day push his fear away and everything would change, she believed that.

 _Frisk forgave him because she knew that everyone could be better._

Despite this it didn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

It didn't stop her from having to hold back her sobs at the unfairness that was her life for she knew he was right outside the door like always was.

Sometimes life just became too much and she wondered if she should just stop pretending that she could deal with it.

 _No. She needed to stay_ _ **determined.**_

 _Frisk couldn't allow herself to fall apart._

 _If she did then she doubted she could ever pick up the pieces again._

Time always seemed to go slower when she was by herself and Frisk was grateful for that. She needed the alone time and the comfort the warm shower provider her. It was a luxury that she got so rarely that she wouldn't let it go to waste. As the warm stream of water hit her body, she glanced down at her exposed skin. Frisk always cringed when she did so as scars littered so many different places on her flesh. A testament from a time before she fell Underground and memories she never wanted to relive. Her eyes closed as she took in steady breaths to try and calm herself.

 _She felt like a complete emotional mess right now._

Frisk had never told Sans about her time on the surface during her childhood. A history that she was glad he never pushed from her to tell him. He had seen some of the scars a couple times when she was younger but never commented on them once. A small understanding went through them both that she could tell him if she wanted to but not until then. If there was one thing she knew about Sans more than anything was the fact that he had a respect for keeping secretes to oneself. Even if she was extremely curious about his own she didn't push him for information like he didn't do towards her. One day she might tell him though, but only when he started to give her the freedom she so desperately needed.

A half an hour went by before she felt her composure finally come back to her and she decided to turn off the water. Glad that Sans didn't knock on the door to rush her to hurry up like he sometimes did when she took too long. Perhaps it was because he might have been feeling guilty for earlier. When she stepped out of the shower though and just wrapped a towel around herself, about to brush her teeth however she didn't have much time to think on that train of thought as she heard a door slam open.

"Sans! I'm home and I have a new puzzle to show you!" Papyrus's voice echoed throughout the house and before Frisk could even blink. Sans was behind her and his hand clamped over her mouth as his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Frisk almost screamed at his sudden appearance in the bathroom, but his hand had muffled the sound. Glancing in the mirror she saw that his eye light were out and his grin stained. She knew if she tried to speak and make her presence aware to his brother then she would be in for a bad time. Sans rested his head on her shoulder as he held her tightly against him.

"Do I have to _warn_ ya what would _happen_ to you if you make a sound?" He whispered in her ear but his tone sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly shook her head. Sans just nodded at that, but there was something in his grin that made her stomach recoil and she felt absolutely terrified of him.

Before he could say anything else a loud knock sounded on the door and she felt his body tense against her.

"Brother? You in there?" Papyrus asked and Frisk was glad the door was locked. It would have been incredibly uncomfortable if he had barged in there right now.

"Sup bro?" Sans spoke easily but his grip on her waist tightened and Frisk had to suppress a whimper.

Frisk didn't miss how his grin seemed to widen at her flinch with his reflection in the mirror. It suddenly became way to obvious the state of her undressed was. How close her back was pressed against the skeletons rib cage. His tight hold on her waist starting to hurt and when the tip of his phalanges stroked her cheek as he kept his hand covering her mouth she shuddered. He knees felt weak and she felt her face flush at their closeness.

 _ **Get away from him.**_

 _ **Run.**_

 _ **Escape.**_

A voice in her mind told her. Her chest felt hot all of sudden and her head started to spin. Frisk's heartbeat picked up in an uncontrolled rhythm. All she could think about was getting as far away from Sans as she could in that second. Unease crashing on her like waves as it felt like something deep inside her was fighting to get out. To gain control. When she tried to subtly move her body away from his own, just for a little bit of space between them, Sans didn't let her. He simply took a step forward, moving with her as her legs pressed against the counter of the sink. Pinning her in place with the counter and his firm body. He felt closer to her then he was before. Frisk couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily. This wasn't good. This didn't feel okay. She felt like she was in danger and her determination started to dwindle with every stroke he gave to her hip.

 _ **Fight back.**_

Brown eyes darted to his eye sockets in the mirror and much to her dread they weren't devoid of light anymore. No. His left eye socket was flashing blue. The eye light pulsing rapidly as he didn't take his gaze away from her face. She couldn't place what his expression meant. All she knew was that it made her blood freeze in her veins. She tried to lean away from him as much she could and was only met with the same response as before. Sans just wouldn't budge with letting her get any distance.

 _Frisk needed to get away from him._

"Sans your great brother has conducted a new elaborate puzzle that when a human does finally falls down here they will surely be bested by its sure genius!" Papyrus sounded so proud on the other side of the door. Unaware of the irony of his statement with a human already have been captured for years now by his own brother. Sans seemed to pick on that first and let an amused chuckle out as he tapped his phalanges against the towel covering Frisk's stomach.

"I'm sure it will bro. You're the _coolest_." Sans spoke lazily but Frisk could hear the pride in his voice for his younger sibling.

"Of course I am, but Sans I really want to show it to you and it would be best to test it out first. A human could come any day now and we need to be prepared."

Sans rested his skull on the crook of Frisk's neck as he kept stroking her cheek. The blue never fading from his eye light and she could feel how fast his soul was pounding in his chest. His posture seemed relaxed although somewhat tense while Frisk on the other hand was fighting with herself not to have a panic attack. She held on to hope that Papyrus presence would get Sans to leave her be right now. But, Sans seemed to have different ideas.

"I'll check it out later Paps. Got some stuff to do before work."

An exasperated groan came from the other side of the door.

"Don't be a lazy bones. We both know that all you do before work anyways is waste your time napping when you should be calibrating your own puzzles in preparation for a human."

"Bro you know I put a lot of _back bone_ into those naps." Sans grinned widely as another groan came from the door, followed by the sound of his brother stomping his foot.

"No!"

"Aww, you didn't find that _humerus_? _Tibia_ honest with ya, it's probably not my best one."

"Sans! Stop that right now!" His brother's voice sounded even more annoyed.

"C'mon Paps, I'm just messin' with your _funny bone_."

"That's it. No spaghetti for you tonight for saying those awful puns." Papyrus huffed.

"Now you've just made me _upsetti,_ bro." Sans gave a feigned whine as he held down his chuckles.

" _Ugh!_ You're the absolute worse. Just come out here already for I can show you my amazing puzzle." The sounds of his boots hit the ground hard as he stormed away from the door.

Frisk let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Surely now that Papyrus had left then Sans would let her go.

 _Right?_

Well he didn't. His hand left her mouth and slid down to rest around the top of her chest. His breathes weren't steady and that just made her more concerned for her well-being. She didn't understand why he was still holding her. Didn't understand why his magic was still sparking in his eye socket. His brother wasn't by the door. He should be letting her go. _Why oh why_ wasn't he letting go! Did Sans think she would try to run now? Was he less trusting of her because of their conversation earlier? That had to be it. Frisk needed to believe that was the reason he was acting so peculiar. There couldn't be any other reason for it. Stars, she hoped that was the case.

 _Then why did she feel so intimidated by him right now?_

 _Why did the skeleton look like he wanted to..._

"S-Sans.." Her voice was as quiet and shaky as was possible as she tried to distract his attention from whatever it was he was thinking right now.

Sans blinked his eye sockets as if he was pulled away from his deep musing over something Frisk was sure she never wanted to find out about. Tilting his skull to the side as it rested on her shoulder, he did his best to look at her face from his position behind her. He stayed silent for a few long tense moments as he just looked at her seeming to not want to let go of her when he had her in his grasp.

" _Heh_. That was sure a _close_ one wasn't it, kid?" His voice sounded tougher than usual and he let out a small chuckle as his body pushed closer against her and Frisk couldn't even react as she felt like a deer in headlights. Sans took a few moments to watch her expression, looking for something and a knowing smirk over fame his features by whatever he had found seemed to please him greatly. When the skeleton finally pulled away from her, Frisk let out a small sigh of relief.

How Sans had been acting she wasn't sure if he was ever going to release her. At least not without doing something. She didn't know what that something might be, but she was just so relieved that she didn't have to found out. Sans never really did let on to his intentions at times and that always made her feel cautious. Now she could relax. Now things could go back to a semi balance of normality. It grounded her and gave a feigned form of safety.

The feeling didn't last long as he didn't leave the room and when she turned to face him with a confused look all he had to do was raise a bone brow at her to realize why he was still there. Frisk felt even more nervous as she glanced to her change of clothes in the corner of the bathroom. Sudden mortification hit her at full force. How could she not have realized it sooner? How could she had thought any differently?

 _Of course, Sans couldn't leave for her to change. His brother was home. He couldn't take the risk._

When she opened her mouth to ask that he at least turn around, Sans beat her to it. Apparently already knowing what she was going to ask. Which she was thankful that he didn't deny her unspoken request. Regardless, once she picked up her clothes, his quiet voice startled her but nowhere near as bad as his words sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ya know, a storm is supposed to be comin' in tonight and it might be too cold for ya to sleep in the workshop. Tell ya what. If you _behave_ tonight and don't let Paps know you're _here_ , after my shift you can sleep in my room where it will be _nice_ and _warm_. What do you say, kiddo?"

Even if Frisk had asked to stay in Sans room earlier that day, now she wasn't so very sure if that was a good idea anymore. Yet, she felt like she couldn't just deny any mercy that he was willing to give her. She knew how bad the cold could get at night during the winter storms. Sleeping inside sounded like a better idea than hoping the blankets he provided her in the workshop would be enough for the chill that could become unbearable for her.

 _Still a huge part of her mind was screaming at her that this was a horrible idea._

Frisk had asked him to trust her and this could be the only opportunity that she'd ever have with the skeleton to earn that said trust. Sans had never let her sleep inside his home before. Never trusted her enough to allow that one comfort.

 _She couldn't pass this up. No matter how wary she was._

 _No matter how much the voice inside her head_ _ **warned**_ _her against this idea._

"Thank you, Sans. I'd like that very much." She resigned herself to whatever fate accepting his offer would bring her.

Frisk had been too distracted with getting changed to see the ever growing _victorious_ smirk on Sans face.


End file.
